Inicio del cambio
by Umbra Silentium
Summary: "Entonces me di cuenta que, no todo era culpa de Bob, Miriam y Olga. Me alejé de ellos y aunque las cosas en casa habían mejorado nunca dejé a nadie acercarse, ni siquiera a Arnold. Esta familia no funcionaba y yo era gran parte del problema." — Helga G. Pataki
1. Cuando la abuela murio

Disclaimer (Aclaración): No me pertenece, y no me pertenecerá _Hey Arnold!_. Ya que _Nickeoldeon _y_ Viacom_ no me lo venderán para ayudar a **Craig Bartlett **(Genio y creador del mismo) hacer _"The Jungle Movie_".

**El día en que la abuela murió.**

_La triste realidad es que,__  
__aunque escale al cielo jamás te podré volver a mirar,__  
__aunque dé la luz de mis ojos podré volver a ve los tuyos brillar._

Es totalmente bizarro que la vida termine, sólo así: sin despedidas. Hago honor y comprendo la frase: _"nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido"._  
Realmente, jamás fui muy apegada con la abuela por la distancia. Pero, aún así, no deja de doler.  
Siéndome franca, ¿cuántas veces no recibí el ofrecimiento de ir con ella al lado de Miriam? Muchas, fueron bastantes veces. Y sólo fui a mis 6 años. ¡Me arrepiento! Me arrepiento, de no haber ido más que sólo una vez en mi infancia.  
Revivo los recuerdos que inundan mi mente cuando cierro mis ojos. Ahí la veo, como jugaba conmigo y me daba la atención que nadie me dio. Su sonrisa auténtica y la felicidad incomparable al abrazarme. Jamás me he sentido tan contenta. Sentí un calor humano distinto, un calor materno. Y Miriam se veía radiante, contenta y llena de vida cuando estaba con la abuela. Ella era feliz, como en aquella fotografía en su boda con Big Bob.

Me duele en la profundidad de toda mi alma desaprovechar de esa manera el tiempo. De ahora en adelante, ya no lo haré.

No debí dejar en el olvido el ofrecimiento vago de Bob, a ir de visita. No dejaré de lamentarlo. Sólo la vi una vez y aunque crecía siempre dije: Iré a verla después y los años pasan y jamás lo hice. Ahora, es horrible ni haber tenido presencia en su funeral.

Quise en ese momento reconfortar a mí mamá. Abrazarla y decirle que estaría para ella. Estúpida escuela que me ató para ir. Ni que decir del maldito escepticismo que no me permite demostrarle lo mucho que sufro por su bienestar.  
¡Por todos los cielos, es mi madre! ¡Claro que me lastima verla de esa manera!, aunque lo oculte con indiferencia. Y más cuando la vi en su regreso, Miriam se veía más vacía que antes. Ahora sumida en depresión total, desolada y sin ánimos de nada. Me encantaría que Olga estuviera aquí, así la alegraría, pero para ella parece indiferente del problema y feliz en Alaska.

— ¡Es tan malo querer a mi familia unida y normal!— Grité irritada, cargada de impotencia desde mi alcoba.

Entonces me di cuenta que, no todo era culpa de Bob, Miriam y Olga. Me alejé de ellos y aunque las cosas en casa habían mejorado nunca dejé a nadie acercarse, ni siquiera a Arnold. Esta familia no funcionaba y yo era gran parte del problema.

Sólo tenía que darme cuenta que Inga tenía razón. Nunca había dejado a nadie entrar a mí vida, construí una muralla alrededor de mí. De nueva cuenta, repetí en mi mente las palabras de mi ex-niñera: "Eres una niña tan triste Helga, y no dejas que nadie te ayude, así que deberás vivir con tu tristeza".  
Así que comencé a intentar cambiar, gradualmente. La vida me dio oportunidades a partir de entonces, y fue cuando comencé a convivir más con Miriam y comprenderla un poco más, también su pasado y la vida en casa, comenzó a mejorar, al grado de llamarla hogar.

Aprendí a no detener mis impulsos al momento de demostrar afecto, aunque aún me cueste trabajo. El momento lo valía. Necesitaba demostrarle a Miriam que la quería y estaría ahí para ella, como su hija.

Corrí hacia su habitación, la vi acostada y dormida. Entonces me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Se quedó impactada. Ante el silencio sepulcral, musité:  
— Te amo mamá — Me abrazó incorporándose totalmente y llorando dijo:  
— Yo también mi pequeña dama.

Desde ahí todo cambiaría, pues nada fue igual…

Ok es algo corto, pero es el inicio, el capítulo. Y aunque me he desanimado bastante por tantas cosas feas en mi corta vida, he madurado, por consecuente mis escritos también.

Aquí no tocaré tanto el tema de Arnold y Helga, ya que se me hace algo trillado en el fandom (no tengo nada contra eso).  
Todo el tiempo leyendo Fanfic's me ha dado ideas, que he visto muchos no tocan en profundidad en el de Español, no sé en el de inglés.

Les platicaré un poco, aunque creo que se imaginan de qué tratará: los Patakis. Y aunque no iniciaré con la idea de Craig Bartlett (Oh, respetable y admirable señor. ¡Alabado sea!), hablará de como comienzan a mejorar en la casa de Helga las cosas. Algo así como un puente hacia "The Jungle Movie" & "The Patakis" Por lo que la edad de Helga sigue siendo 10 e irá avanzando. Para defenderme del OoC quiero aclarar varios puntos que les servirán para el que quiera referencias. El señor Craíg Bartlett nos ha dado pistas en todas las temporadas de Hey Arnold! ® Si ven los siguientes capítulos de a continuación y son observadores, se darán cuenta de lo que les menciono.

**Temporada 1 **  
9 El campamento  
14 Concurso de ortografía  
15 Olga viene de visita  
20 La función de Magia  
**Temporada 2**  
20 La navidad de Arnold  
36 Padre e hija (tiempo de calidad)  
**Temporada 3**  
43 Olga se compromete  
46 Helga y la niñera  
54 El viaje  
56 El día de acción de gracias  
60 El día de los padres  
63 La maestra estudiante  
65 La reina de los localizadores  
**Temporada 4**  
Helga va al psiquiatra  
80 Amor de verano  
81 La hermana mayor  
**Temporada 5**  
87 Amnesia  
95 La crisis de Big Bob


	2. Plan y Decisiones

**2° Capítulo: Plan y decisión**

Disclaimer (aclaración): Hey Arnold no me pertence, si así fuera, no existiría y probablemente estuviera escribiendo de otro fanfiction.

"_La felicidad pende de un hilo,__  
__existencia rota me corrompe contigo,__  
__la verdad es que es agosto y yo siento tanto frío__  
__pero, eso debo cambiar e intentaré, los errores remediar."_

—Olga, por favor. Miriam te necesita. — Yo, Helga G. Pataki ¿rogando? La verdad, no lo haría, pero siempre he sabido que Olga es la única que puede traer una falsa felicidad a este "hogar" hablando entre comillas.  
—En serio desearía que fuera así hermanita, pero los niños no tienen maestra y no podría dejar a esos pobres niños con el hambre de saber.  
—Olga, ¡por todos los cielos! Miriam es tu madre y te necesita. — Es irónico como antes la quería lejos y ahora aquí.  
—Esta bien hermanita bebe, haré lo que pueda, mañana hablo para decirte mi decisión.

— Ok, hasta luego, ¡O L G A! — Colgué el teléfono, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con esa engreída. La verdad es que no entiendo a Olga. Ella jura amar a nuestra familia, pero cuando mis padres o yo, necesitamos apoyo, ella es la primera en desmoronarse. ¡Es tan frustrante! Realmente aún no entiendo cómo es que le hice caso al melenudo.

**Flashblack (Escena retrospectiva)**

Helga mira el paisaje con melancolía, mientras el monólogo interno del alma se debatía en lo correcto de las acciones. ¿Seguir ignorando y seguir igual? o ¿Comenzar de una vez hacer algo al respecto?

—Hola Helga—Se sentó en la banca, al lado de Helga

—Hola Arnold… —No apartó la cabeza de los arboles, el día era algo gris y fresco, para ser agosto. Parecía no percatarse de la presencia de Arnold.

—Sé que no debo meterme en tus asuntos, pero he visto estos últimos días que algo te ocurre. No eres…. ¿Cómo decirlo? La misma— Fijó sus ojos en ella. — Te ves deprimida, distraída y distante.

El corazón de Helga se aceleró, Arnold, ¡Arnold! Sentado a su lado, intentó ponerse a la defensiva, pero, realmente no tenía las fuerzas para fingir.

—Sé que no te incumbe Arnoldo, pero, necesito desahogarme…— Comenzó acariciar la banca del parque. Fijó su mirada al suelo. — Las cosas en casa no andan bien, para variar. Falleció mi abuela y Miriam está sumamente deprimida.

—Lamento oír eso Helga, pero ¿y tú? Cómo te sientes al respecto.

— Vaya pregunta cabezón. No estoy para nada bien, me duele la perdida de mi abuela. Me siento impotente no poder ayudarle a Miriam. Y para rematar Bob y Olga se mantienen al margen con el "trabajo" haciendo sentir más miserable a Miriam.

— Deberías hablar con tu padre, Helga. Y aunque tu hermana esté lejos, confío en que si le explicas la situación, vendrá a ver a tu madre. — Sonrío con esa hermosa sonrisa de completo entendimiento. — Aunque no lo creas, son una familia y deben estar juntos en los problemas. Tienes 10 años, no esperes resolver todo tú sola. Ellos deben participar y ayudar a tu mamá.

— ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Arnold, mi familia es un desastre. A Bob no le preocupa en lo más mínimo, sólo piensa en su ¡gran emporio de localizadores! Y el dinero. Olga está embelesada en su mundo de fantasía, como siempre, jugando a la familia feliz. — De píe, con las manos en la cintura, miró a Arnold con desesperación. — Suavizó sus facciones, lo miró detenidamente pensando "Él sólo quiere ayudarte, Helga. Hermoso ángel, tan bondadoso, siempre mi faro de Alejandría, mi luz en la oscuridad". Se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

—Podrías hablar con tu hermana, tal vez ella te ayudará con tu padre, sólo inténtalo. — Arnold se puso de píe. En veces no entendería el pesimismo de la rubia.

—Lo intentaré pero no creo que funcione. —  
Sin más que decir Arnold caminó rumbo a la salida, cuando algo llamó su atención.

— Gracias, cabeza de Balón.

— No hay nada de que agradecer, Helga. — Correspondió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a salir del parque. Mientras que la Rubia sonreía y se derretía por dentro.

**Fin del Flashblack**

Bueno, recapitulando lo sucedido, Arnold tenía razón. Olga, prometió llamar y ella podría ser lo que quisiera, pero no rompe ninguna promesa. Además lo hace por su madre, para que esté bien. Por primera vez idearía un plan, un plan para intentar unir a su familia, aunque sea sólo por un tiempo.

El teléfono sonó...

Explico. Estuve pensando mucho lo de Arnold, la verdad, el programa se llama Hey ARNOLD! Y pues, él es una de los personajes más cercanos a Helga. Es muy simple, sin Arnold no hay Helga, sin Helga no hay Arnold. Por lo que, sí no me centraré en el romance de estos, decido incluirlo como lo hacía Craig Bartlett, su conciencia moral.

Sayonara!


	3. El comienzo de la perfección

Disclaimer (aclaración): Hey Arnold no me pertenece. Si así fuera sería un gran hombre con nacionalidad estadounidense y me llamaría Craig Bartlett.

**Capítulo 3: El comienzo de la perfección**

"_Todos tenemos una historia que debe ser contada,__  
__guardamos un secreto del que nadie sabe nada,__  
__hablamos con la almohada pero no responde,__  
__la verdad está ahí fuera, pero se esconde"_

_Nach Scratch- Cadenas._

—Ahora, sólo queda preparar todo. — Dijo Helga contenta. Tenía que tener todo preparado para la llegada de Olga.

—Su estúpido cuarto está limpio. Ahora sólo falta robar un poco del dinero de Bob para el taxi. — Lo pensó un poco. — Naha… no lo notará, y si se llega a enterar, no lo importará porque es para la perfecta O-L-G-A.

Tomó dinero para la ida y regreso del aeropuerto. Ahora, sólo le queda dormir.

Eran las siete de la mañana era apacible el silencio en su casa: un golpe, un vidrio roto y una puerta azotada. Helga despierta sobresaltada. Corre a la sala principal y escucha el auto del Gran Bob.

— ¡Mamá!— Corre a toda velocidad. Tanto tiempo siendo observadora pasiva en su familia, le ha demostrado que no puede confiar en el autocontrol de Bob.

¿Nada puede salirle bien? Siempre es lo mismo, ni porque quería hacer algo bueno. Maldito Karma. Llega a la habitación asustada, pero para su sorpresa, Miriam está dormida. Suspira pesadamente y despide carga. De seguro Bob calculó mal su fuerza y se molestó por romper el vidrio. — ¡Qué rayos! Iré a dormir.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, Helga estaba molesta, por poco se queda dormida. Lo bueno es que ya iba en camino, pero el vuelo de su hermana llegaba a las 8:30 de la mañana. Llegó al aeropuerto, bajó de la parada. Entró corriendo como alma que lleva al Diablo. Por suerte el vuelo se había retrasado.

Espero en la entrada esperando a que saliera en cualquier momento. La vio a lo lejos, se armó de paciencia.

— Tres, dos… uno. —

— ¡Hermanita bebé! — Como lo había predicho, el ataque de la boa.

— Olga…— Su voz era suave al principio. — ¡Podrías soltarme!— Pero no duró mucho.

— ¡Estoy tan alegre de verte! Mírate, como has crecido

—Olga, hace dos meses que viniste, en Junio, ¿recuerdas?

—Aún así has cambiado, pareces una señorita.

—Como sea, ¿tienes dinero?

—Sí, claro que sí, ¿para qué lo necesitas?

—Quisiera ir a tomar algo, para platicar contigo, tú sabes… sobre casa.

—Claro que sí hermanita, pero el equipaje no me ayuda. Podemos llamar a papá y decirle que venga por mi maleta, ¿te parece?

— ¡No! Es decir, porqué no vamos en un taxi y dejo la maleta en casa, de ahí podemos ir a Slauson's ¿Te parece?

—Helga, ¿mamá y papá saben que estoy aquí?

—Quería darles una sorpresa. — Olga sintió un nudo, realmente las cosas en su casa debían estar mal. Helga había bajado las barreras. Era hora de que le contara.

—Está bien Helga, no te preocupes. ¿Pero mamá no se dará cuenta de la maleta?

—Olga, por si lo olvidas, Bob y Miriam no me miran. Da igual.

—Está bien.

Salieron para ir por un taxi. Arriba la maleta en el portaequipaje y las pasajeras a bordo el taxista decidió avanzar.

El silencio era denso e incómodo, al menos para Olga. Romperlo era ideal, no quería retroceder con el magnífico avance con Helga.

—Entonces, ¿cómo están las cosas en casa? Mamá está mal, pero ¿y Papá?, ¿no ha hecho nada? —Sabía la respuesta, sólo tocaba averiguar su sospecha.

— ¡Ja! Bromeas, sólo es el trabajo y el cochino dinero.

— ¿Hablaste con él?

—Sí, pero no le importó, sólo dijo: "Sí, sí, sí, tráeme una Yahoo de la nevera Olga, ¿quieres?"  
Tú eres la única persona que puede poner todo en orden y la que puedo confiar.

—Me alegra que confíes en mí, Helga.

—Sí, pero no te emociones. Eres mi única opción.

—Ya veo, espero hacerlo recapacitar. — Eso la entristeció bastante, pero Olga aprendió a esconder todo rastro de tristeza. — Pero, verás que todo se solucionará.

—Eso espero.

Llegaron a la residencia Pataki. Vaya que se veía oscura y desolada. Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de Olga, los recuerdos llegaron, su infancia. El chofer bajó, abriendo la puerta galantemente permitió salir a las hermanas Pataki. Tomó la maleta del portaequipaje y se la entregó a Helga. Entró a la casa mientras Olga se escondió en el callejón. Helga salió de la casa.

— ¿Dónde dejaste la maleta?

—En la sala de trofeos, Miriam nunca entra ahí si no está Bob.

— ¿Nos vamos?

—Supongo

Emprendieron camino a la heladería. Olga tenía que hablar, lo necesitaba.

—Helga, quisiera contarte algo.

—Si es de lo "lindo y maravilloso que es Alaska". Juntó los brazos y abanicó las pestañas dramáticamente. Prefiero no saberlo.

—No, claro que no hermanita. Su tono de voz se volvió disipado. Es sobre mis padres.

— ¿Qué tienen?

—Prefiero llegar y contarte en Slauson's

Helga volteó a ver y en el horizonte se podía ver Slauson's solo faltaban unas dos calles más.

Instalándose en los asientos, la intriga carcomía a Helga. Ella jamás supo mucho de sus padres, no supo cómo se conocieron, no conoce a mucha familia de Bob, tampoco de Miriam, sólo a la abuela y fue una sola vez. Era evidente que Olga tenía conocimiento de varias cosas. Olga se veía evidentemente incómoda y ¿triste? Olga triste, no puede ser.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Porqué tanto secretismo?

— ¿A qué te refieres hermanita?

— Olga, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Vayamos al grano!

— Creo que te refieres al tema de nuestros padres ¿Verdad? — Olga, sí que sabía cómo desesperar a Helga.

— ¿Eres sorda o tantas buenas notas afectaron tu cerebro?

— Está bien creo que comenzaré. Tomó aire profundo. Jamás le he contado nada a nadie y supongo que esto te hará saber porque soy así. Papá y mamá peleaban mucho cuando yo era pequeña.

— ¡Vaya novedad!

— Helga, apreciaría mucho que no interrumpieras mi relato. — Se oía molesta, pero jamás dejaría su tono dulce.

—Ok, ok…

— Todo era por el dinero.

**Flash Black**

— ¡Bob, no te entiendo, tú ya no eres como antes! Si hubiera sabido como eras juro que no me hubiera casado contigo.

— Miriam, yo te amo. Entiende, esto es temporal, necesitamos el dinero, la pequeña Olga no puede seguir viviendo como hasta ahora. Pronto tendremos un hogar y si las acciones van bien, pronto pasaré de un socio-gerente a socio mayoritario.

— Entiende tú, renuncié a muchas cosas por ti. Lo que al menos espero es un poco de atención, sólo un poco de cariño Robert. No te alejes de Olga, jamás recuperarás el tiempo con ella.

— Lo prometo, sólo será temporal. Lo hago por el bien mi familia, nuestra familia.

**Fin del Flashback**

— Eso era sólo el principio, yo tenía cuatro o cinco años en esos entonces. Después Papá fue el dueño de la compañía. Tenía más trabajo y estaba más lejos de nosotras. No entendí nada, hasta los seis.

**Flashback**

— ¡Miriam, donde está la cena!

— ¡No lo sé! No te interesa nuestro bienestar, a mí no me importa la cena.

— Tú sólo estás para servirme, ¡lo entiendes!

— ¡Claro que no! Yo soy una mujer y tengo derecho a gritarte si algo me enfada ¡Imbécil!

Un golpe sonoro retumbo en la habitación. Bob había dado una bofetada.

— ¡Vuelve hablarme así, juro que no lo contarás!

En el portal de la se encontraba Olga sosteniendo una hoja con tres estrellas. Las lágrimas y el rostro lleno de temor es lo único que Bob y Miriam ven. Corre hacia la habitación. Lo único que queda como vestigio de su presencia la hoja en el suelo.

**Fin del Flashback**

—Y de esa manera, me di cuenta del distanciamiento de mis padres, sus problemas y la manera de solucionarlos.

—Vaya, y creí que lo peor me tocaba a mí. Supongo que era mucha carga, sólo tenías seis años.

—Sí, así es hermanita.

— ¿Pero qué pasó? Qué fue lo que hizo que cambiaran contigo.

—Bueno eso pasó cuando…

**Flashback**

—Miriam, levántate del sofá y deja de tomar esa porquería.

—Es lo único que me ayuda y me hace sentirme… bien. — Sonrió de manera simple, llena de falsedad y vacío.

—Eres estúpida o eso... — Alguien muy pequeño interrumpió.

— ¡Mami!, ¡Papi! Gané una gran estrella en el salón, la tengo en la frente. ¡Mira!

Inmediatamente Miriam se incorporó y Bob sonrío.

—Vaya, vaya, eres todo una triunfadora como tu padre

—Me recuerdas a mí, cariño.

— ¡Y tengo muchos más! — Le entregó muchos más papelitos con muchas estrellas. Algo llamó a atención de Robert Pataki, un diploma por mejor promedio. Lo tomó entre sus manos, deslizando suavemente las hojas con estrellas de su hija y lo colocó en la pared.

—Vaya, vaya es todo un orgullo que seas Pataki.

—Olga sonrió, sus padres veían su esfuerzo, y lo mejor, habían dejado de discutir.

**Fin del flashback.**

—Después de eso, fue fácil para ellos y para mí evadir los problemas. Cada vez que los oía discutir, llegaba con algo para ellos, mi meta era que no pelearan. Con el paso del tiempo Papá me exigía más y más. Mamá me decía que la enorgullecía y me sugería actividades. Siempre me exigí y me di cuenta que la atención era mía. Después de que en todos mis recuerdos era ignorada. A los nueve años naciste tú y bueno, lo demás lo conoces.

— ¡Cielos, no tenía idea! Pero ¡porqué siempre parece que estás en un mundo de color rosa!

—Era mi manera de evadir los problemas, cerrarme al mundo. Así fui criada. — Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. — Tontamente siempre me repetí: "los Patakis siempre tienen todo bajo el tapete".

— Helga la miró meditando con el ceño fruncido. Decidió hablar. ¿Fuiste tan egoísta para no dejarme pertenecer también? Si siempre supiste lo que era ser desplazada ¿porqué no me dejaste unirme y estar en la familia?

—Helga, prometí no dejarte ver la realidad y aunque parcialmente fracasé, cuando quise remediarlo, tú no me dejabas entrar. Supuse que necesitabas tiempo. Me alejé para darte espacio y pudieras solucionar tus conflictos emocionales. Sabía que cuando me necesitaras, me llamarías.

— ¡Le dejaste esa responsabilidad a una niña de diez años! — Olga la miró comprensiva, sabía que esto sucedería, entendía su frustración, ella lo sintió a su edad.

—No, porque vine desde Alaska. Sé lo que planeas hermanita. —La abrazó contra su voluntad. Esperó a que Helga se relajara. A diferencia de otros abrazos, este era suave y cálido. Helga lo sintió y se dejó envolver. — Y no es tarde para remediarlo, te ayudaré a unir a nuestra familia.

Una sonrisa se formó en Helga. Por primera vez, cerró sus ojos y lloró. Olga también lloró.


	4. Mi reflejo en ti

**Capítulo 4: Mi Reflejo en ti**

_"Ya no sé cuánto Tiempo _  
_más podre aguantar._  
_Ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar_  
_ El peso de estos años me doblan La edad"_

_—La bella y la bestia_

* * *

**Flashback  
**

_—Robert. ¡Tengo una noticia fenomenal__!  
__— Por fin dejarás esa porquería, Miriam._  
_— Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Estoy embarazada. ¿No es grandioso?_  
_— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando Miriam? Estamos bien. No empezaré a ser padre otra vez._  
_— Bob, es tu oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. _  
_— He hecho todo cómo debe ser. He sido un jefe de familia que provee lo necesario a su familia, Miriam. Tú eres la que no puede con otro hijo._  
_— B, Pometo dejarlo, por el bien del pequeño. Podré con todo y Olga podría enseñarle al pequeño lo que sabe. Y el necesitará un padre que lo ayude, le eneseñe. Un modelo a seguir._  
_— Gracias Miriam. ¡Será el varón que se encargue de mi gran emporio!_  
_Bob Pataki abrazó a su esposa. Ambos se sonrieron._  
_"Puedes ser quien nos dé una nueva oportunidad." Pensó Miriam, abrazando su vientre mientras se dejaba envolver por la cálida sensación.  
_

**Fin del Flashback.**

Abre sus ojos. Recuerdos amargos son los que ahora la encierran en un lento y desgastante retroceso. A nadie le gusta mirar sus sueños frustados, rotos y lejanos. Miriam se incorporo de su cama y miró la habitación en penumbras. El lado de su cama estaba destendida, pero el otro no.  
Cerro los ojos y esa mañana vino de golpe.

**Flashback**

—¡Miriam! Necesito mi cinturón de la suerte. ¿Dónde demonios lo pusiste?  
El grito resonante la levantó de golpe. Todo a su alrededor era borroso y sólo entendió la pregunta. ¿Dé que hablabla? Miriam pensó en su ropa, sí, su pantalón favorita debía de ser.  
— ¡Está en la lavadora!  
El trote desesperante por las escaleras hizo que se preocupara. El camino hacia el pasillo sólo sintió una rafaga y después de ver a Bob en la cocina, su corazón se aceleró.  
— ¡Qué hiciste, Miriam!  
Lo vio molesto y tuvo miedo. ¿Qué hizo mal esta ves? Ella intentó hacer memoria pero no lo logró, no recordó haber hecho algo mal.  
— Sólo lo lave. Estaba muy sucio.  
Y la cólera se apropió de sus ojos, esos ojos cafés que la cautivaron y ahora la atormentan. Miriam aspiro el aire feroz, encontrando un medio de tranquilizarse. Se giró rápidamente, no podía sostener más su mirar y vio su licuadora. Fiel amiga que nunca la ha abandonado. Ahora sus dedos aferrados a ella y tomó un sorbo largo. Era un poco, sólo para relajarse.  
— ¡Esa porquería, de nuevo!  
Se la arrebató. Sus ganas de llorar se intensificaron. ¡Le arrebató su vida, sus sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones! Ahora lo hacía con su escape, con su analgésico para el alma.  
—¡Sólo era tu pantalón sucio, Bob!  
Miró sus ojos, de nuevo vio ese brillo. Aquel que la lleno de tanta paz en tan corto tiempo. Parecía entender todo ahora.  
— Miriam. Te pregunté por mi cinturón-de-la-suerte.  
Lo dijo pausado, intento detenerse, remarcarlo. Robert Pataki, volvía ocultar su furia. Otro mal entendido. Sostuvo la licuadora entre sus manos. Echó un último vistazo al contenido y le causó repulsión.  
Toda su furia se concentró en ese vaso de licuadora y el golpe retumbo en toda la casa.  
Sin más, Miriam lo observó desde el umbral de la recamara, azotar la puerta. Se acostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos. Escucho el grito de Helga por el pasillo, no quería explicar nada. No abrío los ojos y dejo que el sueño la invadiera.

**Fin del Flashback**

Helga-Olga, Olga-Helga. Su mente repitió rápida, buscando relación. Eran tan distintas, ella fue distinta con ambas. Las amaba pero no podía borrar lo que pasó con ellas, consigo misma. Olga era su orgullo, siempre representó algo en su vida y eso era el reflejo de lo que deseaba ser y no logró. Helga era su niña, aquella chiquilla que ignoró tanto tiempo y sin más, aprendo a valerse por si sola. Helga era lo que ella es, una mujer con potencial encerrada por falta de confianza en sí misma. Y era su culpa, de ella y de Robert Pataki.  
Sé levantó de la cama. Había tomado una decisión.  
Ella y Helga sacarían a Bob de sus vidas.

_—Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad._  
Se acercó al closet. Sus maletas estaban ahí.

* * *

Buen día. Aquí les traigo dos capitulos. Este es bonus, por así decirlo. Si se fijan son flashbacks de la historia familiar en cuanto a la concepción de Helga y lo que pasó en esa mañana. Todo desde la perspectiva de Miriam.

Antes tenía una cuenta: Ana Shortman. En esta tenía vaias historias pero perdí el control y no pude subir nada más. Después perdí mi disco duro, donde tenía el progreso de esta historia en particular (hasta el capitulo seis para ser exacta) La historia estaba desarrollada en el pasado, lista para su continuación en el presente pero no recordé algo llamado respaldos. Así que aquí me tienen, re-costruyendo lo que mi mente creo alguna vez después de años (sin exagerar) de no tener mi cuenta.

**Si tiene dudas o le confunde la linea de tiempo, lea esto.**

Ahora sí, lo que nos proponemos a explicar.

En el anterior vimos a Olga contar a grandes rasgos lo que ella vivió en su casa con sus padres. Fijemos una linea así:  
- Bob y Miriam - Noviazgo - Matrimonio - Olga - Helga - Presente - Pre-TJM.

Como pueden ver, en esta línea tengo que preparar, plantear y desarrollar los avances y retrocesos de la familia Pataki de manera que coincida con la información y desarrollo qe Craig Bartlett nos a dado. Si son fans analíticos de la serie pueden darse cuenta que la historia de la familia Pataki está regada por todas las temporadas y si te pones a ver los capítulos en secuencia tienen un trasfondo. —Les digo esto para que la vean (el listado de capítulos al comienzo de la historia).— E incluso hay algunos capitulos con comentarios que te dejan pensando.

Cómo pueden ver, esta historia va a tardar. Sólo es pido que no se desesperen y si les gusta o no les gusta la historia dejen un comentario. Prometo ser constante en caso de que tarde, subiré bonus (Dos capítulos juntos uno más o menos largo y otro corto).

Pronto entraré a la escuela, si saben lo que significa, tal vez me atareé un poco pero subiré cada semana, espero.

Les agradece y se despide de ustedes:

_**Sombras del Silencio.**_


End file.
